A Very Happy New Year Barney! (2000, SuperMalechi's version)
A Verry Happy New Year Barney! (also konw as "Cheer in The New Year" in the UK) is a Barney & Friends The Movie Home Video It first aired on December 31st 1998 and the originally was video released in May 16, 2000 and the DVD in August 5, 2009. Character *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jennifer Romano / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jerad Harris / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Grace (Maddie Rose) *Shanda (Leyda Aleyli) *Jesse (Dean DeLuna) *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) (cameo) *Alissa (Monet Chandler) (cameo) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) (cameo) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) (cameo) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (cameo) *Patty (Donna Kraft) (cameo) *Luci (Leah Gloria) (cameo) *Keesha (Mera Baker) (cameo) *Shawn (John David Bennett) (cameo) *Derek (Rickey Carter) (cameo) *Michael (Brian Eppes) (cameo) *Kathy (Lauren King) (cameo) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) (cameo) *Robert (Angel Velasco) (cameo) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) (cameo) *David (Kenny Cooper) (cameo) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) (cameo) *Emily (Hannah Owens) (cameo) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) (cameo) *Granddad Richards (Cliff Porter) (cameo) *Kathy's Nana (Jane Hall) (cameo) *Mr. Tenagain (R Bruce Elliott) (cameo) *Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) (cameo) *Jill (Lana Whittington) (cameo) *Jeff (Austin Ball) (cameo) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) (cameo) *The Winkster (David Voss/Ashley Wood) (cameo) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) (cameo) *Perry (Sean Sandras) (cameo) *Reggie the Deliveryman (Todd Everett) (cameo) *Tomie dePaola (himself) (cameos) *Kathy Burks' (Doug and Becky) (cameo) *Miss Crisp (Summer Selby) (cameo) *Zelda the Zookeeper (Nancy Drotning) (cameo) *Mother Goose (Barbara Lowin) (cameo) *Pop-Pop (Jim Ponds) (cameo) *Firefighter Berkeley (Lee Burns) (cameo) *Me-Ma (Cathy Msingi Jones) (cameo) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) (cameo) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) (cameo) *Farmer Henderson (Max Vaughan) (cameo) *Firefighter Vandever (Dale Evans) (cameo) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) (cameo) *Greg Murray (himself) (cameo) *James Turner (himself) (cameo) *Firefighter Frank (Frank Crim) (cameo) *Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) (cameo) *Mr. Delivery Man (Mark S. Bernthal) (cameo) Plot *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Mr.Boyd and the rest of the gang all throw a new year's eve party at playground. Songs #Barney Theme Song #Gonna Have a Party #Castles So High #The Barney Bag #Nothing Beats A Pizza #Colors All Around #Games #What A Baseball Day #She'll Be Coming Around The Mountain #BINGO #The Wheels On The Bus #Senses Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Yankee Doodle #Listen to the Nighttime #The Exercise Song #The Clapping Song #The Popcorn Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #I Can See It on Your Face #That is What It Means To Be A Friend #Everyone is Special #Party Meledy (Boom Boom ain't it's great to be crazy, a big parade of numbers, silly sounds, Ta ra ra boom de ay) #I Love You End Credits Music *You Can Do Anything *Rainbows Follow the Rain *Barney - The Songs Notes *Barney has his 1997 voice and costume. *BJ has his 1999 voice and costume. *Baby Bop has her 1998 voice and costume. *The Barney costume is used in this home video was "Sing & Dance With Barney", while the Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "More Barney Songs". *The Baby Bop costume is used in this home video was "Barney's Musical Castle", while the Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Sing and Dance with Barney". *The BJ costume is used in this home video was "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", while the BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes". *The musical arrangments from this home video are also used in "Barney in Concert", "Barney Live in New York City", "At Home with Animals", "Ship, Ahoy!", "Anyway You Slice It", "Camera Safari" and "Fun & Games"Season 6's I Love You uses the vocals from Talent Show's version except Natalia and Joshua sings the first three lines of the first verse, Liz and Grace sing the last two. Then they join the Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Emma, Leyda Aleyli, Kim, Family Friends and kids). *This is the Another time Baby Bop isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen going to playground to find a note about a birthday new year eve celebration. *Stephen wears the same clothes in "Excellent Exercise!". *Emily wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "It's Home To Me". *Jeff wears the same clothes in "Here Comes The Firetruck". *Kim wears the same clothes in "Birthday Olé". *Kristen wears the same clothes in What a World We Share. *Carlos wears the same clothes in Barney's Once Upon a Time. *Min wears the same clothes in Sing and Dance with Barney. *Danny wears the same clothes in "Good Job". *Hannah wears the same clothes in "It's Home To Me". *Kessha wears the same clothes in You Can Do It!. *Jesse wears the same clothe in "Barney's Fun & Games". *Jason wears the same clothes in Sing and Dance with Barney. *Tosha wears the same clothes in Sing and Dance with Barney . *Linda wears the same clothes in "What's In A Name?". *Chip wears the same clothes in "Ready, Set, Go!". *Filming for this home video December 1998, November 7th and December 27th 1999 *In "A Verry Happy New Year Barney", they used the Season 6 version of the Barney Home Video intro, while in "Happy New Year, Barney!", the 2005 VHS/DVD re-release used the Season 8 version of the Barney & Friends intro. *This is similar to early Season 3, but it features 3 characters, plus 50 characters that have a cameo. *This is the first time that Emily never appeared together. The only other time they had appeared was in "Barney's St. Patrick's Day Festival". *In the 2000 Lyrick Studios version, the "Lyrick Studios" 1998 logo is also taken from Super Singing Circus. *This is another time when the time lapse is used. In this time lapse, it shows Barney, BJ & kids all setting up the classroom with decorations in a fast pace. *Another time where no one says goodbye at the end. Instead Barney, Mr.Boyd, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids countdown from ten to one. End Credits *Executive Producers: Kathy Parker *Director: Bruce Deck *Writer: Stephen White *Production Designer: Jess Nelson *Musical Director: Bob Singleton *Composer: David Wolf Cry Wolf Music *Associate Director: Eric Smith *Perfomnce Director: Penny Wilson *Edacational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko Ph D & Margie Larsen M Ed *Cast *Voice of Barney: Bob West *Barney's Body Costume: David Joyner *Voice of Baby Bop: Julie Johnson *Baby Bop's Body Costume: Jennifer Romano *Voice of B.J.: Patty Wirtz *B.J.'s Body Costume: Jeff Brooks *Min: Pia Manalo *Jesse: Dean DeLuna *Kim: Erica Rhodes *Julie: Susannah Wetzel *David: Kenny Cooper *Stephen: Chase Gallatin *Keesha: Mera Baker *Patty: Donna Kraft *Luci: Leah Gloria *Shawn: John David Bennett *Derek: Rickey Carter *Michael: Brian Eppes *Kathy: Lauren King *Tina: Jessica Zucha *Tosha: Hope Cervantes *Robert: Angel Velasco *Chip: Lucien Douglas *Jeff: Austin Ball *Jill: Lana Whittington *Danny: Jeffrey Hood *Alissa: Monet Chandler *Maria: Jessica Hinojosa *Perry: Sean Sandras *Hannah: Marisa Kuers *Emily: Hannah Owens *Linda: Adrianne Kangas *Granddad Richards: Cliff Porter *Kathy's Nana: Jane Hall *Mr. Tenagain: R Bruce Elliott *Tosha's Dad: David J. Courtney *Reggie the Deliveryman: Todd Everett *Tomie dePaola: himself *Kathy Burks': Doug and Becky *Miss Crisp: Summer Selby *Zelda the Zookeeper: Nancy Drotning *Mother Goose: Barbara Lowin *Pop-Pop: Jim Ponds *Firefighter Berkeley: Lee Burns *Me-Ma: Cathy Msingi Jones *Mr. Boyd: Robert Sweatman *Stella the Storyteller Phyllis Cicero *Farmer Henderson: Max Vaughan *Firefighter Vandever: Dale Evans *Ashley: Maurie Chandler *Greg Murray: himself *James Turner: himself *Firefighter Frank: Frank Crim *Tosha's Mom: J.D. Mosley *Mr. Delivery Man: Mark Bernthal *Production Manager: *Sandra Jantzen *Associate Director: *Brian Mack *Stage Manager: *Elizabeth Velten *Wardrobe Supervisor Designer: *Lisa O. Albertson *Manager of Music Services: *Jill Hance *Lightning Designer: *Lowry Perry *Post Production Supervisor: *David Baertsch *Editor: *McKee Schmidt *Audio Director: *David Boothe *Technical Operations Supervisior: *Randy Breelove *Video Engineer: *Bink Williams *Camera Opertators: *Larry Allens *Production Audio: *Ron Balentine *Boom Operators: *Steven Feldman *Production Videotape: *Dudley Asaff *Production Audio Assistant: *Braden McDonald *Key Grip: *Buz Cannon *Lighting Board Operator: *Todd Davis *Best Boy Electric: *James Edwards *Scenic Designer: *Fred Holmes *Associate Production Designer: *Barry Phillips *Set Dresser: *Aggie Davis-Brooks *Props/Special Effects: *David Cobbs *Leadman: *Tim Thomason *Storyboards: *Jimmy Ellis *Makeup Designs: *Jimi White *Hair Stylist: *Debra Hertle Haefling *Assistant to Preformance Director: *Jeff Brokes *Adam Broxn *Production Assistant Director: *Sue Shinn *Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds *Production Coordinators: Julie Hutchings & Kelly Maher *Construction Supervisor: Charles Bailey *Costume Shop Supervisor: Ray Henry *Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton *Construction Foreman: Bennie Miles *Carpenters: Mike Fisher, Charloes Hodgers & Ed Larson *Swing Crew: Carmelo Gomez *Scenic Painters: Chad Isham & Mike Rainey *Costume Shop Manager: Georgia Ford Wagenhurst *Costume Sewing: Traci Hutton, Natalie Sergi-Saari & Susie Thennes *Costume/Wardrobe Assistants: Brian N.Blevins, Janet Bush & Kristen Schaffner *Costume Technician: Chris Reedy *Post Production Engineering: James Johnson *Dialogue Editor: Deborah Cornish *Post Production Audio: Craig Chastain *Special Video Effects: Reel FX, Inc *Senior Accountant: Randy Dalton *Production Accountant: Debbie Cottle *Assistant Accountant: John Brooks *Production Secretary: Austin Gray *Production Assistant: Joel Zoch *Production Intern: Diana Romaine *For Singleton Productions, Inc: Larry Haron, Braden McDonald, Mike Pietzsch & Elizabeth Sarlos *Children's Teacher: Sandra Gilpin *Children's Supervisor: D'Wayne Hull *Field Production: Duane Condor *Security Coordinator: Jim Elrod *EMT Coordinator: Bobby Butler *"I Love You" Lyrics by Lee Bernstien (BMI) *Original Barney, Baby Bop and B,J. costumes by Irene Corey Design Associates *Excutive in Charge: Richard C. Leach *Barney & The Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends were originally developed by Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer *Copyright 2000 Lyons Partnership, L.P. A Verry Happy New Year Barney! Previews 2000 Opening *Dark Blue FBI Waring *Lyrick Studios Logo (1999-2000) *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *I Love To Sing With Barney CD Promo *Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1992-1996) *A Verry Happy New Year Barney! Title Card Closing *End Credits *Let's Play School Preview *Barney's Big Surprise Preview *Barney In Outer Space Preview *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1999-2000) 2005 Opening *HiT Entertainment FBI Warining *HiT Entertainment Interpol Warning *HiT Entertainment Logo (2001-2002) *Barney Home Video Logo (1996-) *Barney & Friends Home Video Intro *Happy New Year, Barney! Title Card Closing #End Credits #Whoo Hoo: Wiggly Gremlins Preview #Kipper Puppy Love Preview #Barney's Colorful World! Preview #Bob the Builder Snowed Under: Bogglesberg Winter Games Preview #Angelina Ballerina The Magic Of Dance/The Silver Locket/The Big Performance Preview #HiT Entertainment Logo (2002) Category:Barney Home Video Category:Season 6 Video Category:2nd Era Barney Home Videos